Bloody Bones
by bi medeiros
Summary: Booth e Brennan são atacados por um ser misterioso e agora são obrigados a extrair uma das coisas mas íntimas dos seres humanos: o sangue. Na busca desesperada por uma explicação, o então casal reencontra antigos amigos como Zack Addy e Tim Sullivan.


– Eu disse que Deus não existia.

– Quem diz que ele não existe?

– Se ele existisse, não estaríamos assim.

– Isso tem nada haver, Bones.

– Esperem aí – Falou Sweets, abraçando uma almofada, ainda com medo do que via à sua frente – Isso que vocês estão me falando é simplesmente impossível.

– Dados históricos comprovam a existência de predadores que tomavam sangue de humanos.

– Não eram morcegos?

– Vampiros, Booth.

– Essa eu não esperava escutar de você. – Sussurou Sweets.

Os dois riram e Sweets começou a ficar pálido novamente. Apenas dez minutos se passaram desde que a Drª. Brennan e o Agente Booth entraram em sua sala. Eles abriram a porta e Sweets logo notou uma grande diferença: estavam de mãos dadas. Uma tranquilidade apossou o jovem psicólogo, mas durou pouco, apenas o tempo de fazer os dois sentarem e de Drª. Brennan soltar a bomba:

"Tomamos sangue um do outro nessa manhã"

Depois disso ninguém falou. Sweets começou a buscar em sua mente fatos que podiam justificar isso, mas a imagem da Drª. Brennan falando aquele absurdo era mais forte.

– Vocês precisam de uma licença.

– Realmente Sweets, – Disse Booth afrouxando a gravata – nesse exato momento preciso de sangue, e se a Cam ou a Angela estivessem perto de mim, eu não iria resistir.

– Tem que ser mulher? E porque você não morde o Sweets?

– Não! – O psicólogo se adiantou – Digo, vocês precisam de uma licença, pois convivem muito com histórias de pessoas mortas, isso há anos.

– Isso não tem nada haver Sweets, os corpos já chegam mortos até mim.

– O pior nem é com você, Drª Brennan. – Sweets não acreditou no que disse, mas continuou mesmo assim – Você estudou para ser o que é, sempre soube que teria pessoas mortas na sua frente.

– Por isso que o caso da Bones é mais sério. – Booth não estava gostando de ser o problemático – Ela não vai hesitar em matar alguém.

– Você é apenas do FBI, é natural que o trauma seja maior para você.

– Que fique claro que foi ela quem veio com essa história de chupar meu pescoço.

– Booth!

– Okay, perfurar minha... er... artéria…

– Artéria carótida comum.

– ...do pescoço... para satisfazer suas necessidades básicas.

– Booth, você é do FBI. Eu sou a antropóloga, não adianta querer falar como eu.

Booth fuzilou Brennan com os olhos e ela apenas sorriu contente. Buscou a mão do parceiro e a apertou.

– Okay então... Vocês são... V_ampiros_...

– Isso – Concordaram os dois juntos.

– Muito bem, me contem essa história.

Os dois se entreolharam, com brilho nos olhos. Booth assentiu a cabeça, permitindo Brennan começar a história.

– Bem, antes de ontem, logo após de prendermos Ethan Walker, eu e Booth fomos ao Royal Diner, como sempre fazemos. Booth foi o primeiro a ir embora, e eu fiquei ali por mais algum tempo. Quando eu estava indo embora, um celular tocou. Era o celular do Booth, e eu atendi.

[flashback]

– Alô?

– Quem é?

– Drª. Temperance Brennan, mas o celular é do Booth.

– Drª. Brennan! Aqui é Andrew!

–Ah! Nunca mais me ligou, Andrew.

–Er... É que você esta sempre trabalhando...

[/flashback]

–Você falou de assuntos _particulares_ com o _Andrew_ pelo _meu_ celular Bones?

–Deixa eu continuar Booth?

[flashback]

– Realmente, a porcentagem de pessoas que morrem por assassinatos...

– Bem isso que eu queria falar. – Andrew a interrompeu.

– Como?

– Houve um assassinato. E já que você trabalha junto ao Agente Booth, se eu avisar você, ele estará avisado, estou certo.

– Sim.

[/flashback]

– Então Andrew me passou o endereço.

– E ela foi. – Completou Booth

– E não avisou ele? – Perguntou Sweets.

– Eu queria.. Resolver isso sem ele, provar que eu também posso ser intuitiva.

– E porque queria provar isso ao Booth?

Brennan olhou para Booth, que parecia preocupado enquanto fitava a persiana.

– Queria provar ao Booth que podia amá-lo? – Arriscou Sweets.

– Não – Adiantou Booth – Pelo contrário, queria provar que podia viver sem mim. Quantas vezes você acha que eu deixei Bones sozinha no Royal Diner depois de bebermos?

– Verdade Drª. Brennan?

– Sim – Dessa vez foi a vez da Brennan fuzilar Booth com os olhos – Será que posso continuar?

– Mas é claro.

– Então, eu botei o endereço que Andrew me passou no GPS e fui para lá. Fiquei uma meia hora andando de carro. Até um ponto onde a estrada esta interditada.

[flashback]

Brennan tirou o GPS do carro e pegou sua bolsa com tudo que precisaria quando achasse o corpo. O local que Andrew indicara não era muito distante. Já estava escuro, mas Brennan não tinha medo por isso. Achou estranho quando o GPS indicara uma quadra para o local marcado e não tinha sinal da polícia. Era uma casa de dois pisos, amarela, mas visivelmente abandonada. O carro da polícia estava estacionado ali na frente, oculto pela escuridão do lugar. Tinha sangue na parte da frente das paredes e um corpo sobre os arbustos. Brennan foi até lá. Não precisou de identificação, era um policial, tinha sua identificação em sua farda. Mas tinha algo muito estranho, ele não tinha nenhum sangue, estava absolutamente seco. Aquilo surpreendeu Brennan por um momento, mas uma vez encontrara um corpo sem ossos, achar um sem sangue não parecia tão surpreendente. Brennan entrou na casa e tentou iluminar o máximo que conseguia com sua lanterna. Tinham mais três corpos de policiais, todos no mesmo estado do anterior. Seguiu pela direita até chegar à cozinha, onde tinha uma pequena fogueira e alguém abaixado, aquecendo-se. Brennan pegou seu celular resolveu ligar para Booth.

[/flashback]

– Eu estava dormindo, tinha demorado pra conseguir dormir, o que a Bones disse para mim do Royal Diner não saia da minha mente. – Booth pensou um pouco no que diria – Mas o telefone de casa tocou, e nesse momento percebi que tinha esquecido meu celular no Royal Diner.

[flashback]

– Booth.

– Booth! – Brennan sussurrou desesperada – Você esqueceu seu celular comigo, e o Andrew ligou e eu vim ver o que era, mas acho melhor você vir.

– O quê?

– Achei quatro corpos, todos sem sangue. E tem alguém aqui.

– Onde é?

Brennan passou o endereço, mas algo lhe dizia que Booth não chegaria a tempo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bones. Tem uma arma aí?

– Tenho, mas...

– Então está tudo certo.

– Booth!

Mas ele já tinha desligado.

[/flashback]

– Você não ficou irritado por ela ter ido sem você?

– Talvez, mas eu estava preocupado, Bones sabe se defender, mas é muito frágil.

– Não sou não.

– Agora não é, mas antes era.

– E você não descontou sua preocupação em nada? Não xingou alguma coisa que deu errado, ou quebrou algo...

– Não... – Booth fechou os olhos tentando recordar algo – Não, eu apenas fui.

– Quando você reprime a raiva, você aumenta as possibilidades de ter um infarto.

– Não, eu _não_ vou ter um infarto – Booth riu passando os dedos pelo pescoço.

– Ah – Sweets apertou o travesseiro – Claro. Continue.

– Você não está acreditando em nós.

– Mas é claro que não, Drª. Brennan. Porém eu acredito que se vocês falarem disso, trará melhoras.

– Eu disse para não virmos Bones.

– Ele é o nosso psicólogo Booth, e eu não quero deixar o Jeffersonian.

– E você acha que ele vai deixar você trabalhar depois dessa?

Brennan olhou para Sweets, que apenas indicou para que prosseguissem na história. Foi Brennan quem continuou.

– Eu tinha mais ou menos meia hora, se Booth tivesse vindo na mesma velocidade que eu. Mas ele tinha percebido que eu estava lá.

– Ele quem, Drª. Brennan?

– O _vampiro._

[flashback]

– Quem é você?

– Drª. Temperance Brennan, do Instituto Jeffersonian. Não vou lhe machucar.

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Disseram que houve um... Assassinato. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

– Sim – O homem se levantou. Tinha sangue em suas roupas brancas e olheiras profundas – Eu as matei.

– Por quê?

– Eu precisava me alimentar.

– Então porque você não... – A voz de Brennan falhou. Agora ela entendia o simbolismo de tudo. Queria que Booth estivesse ali, para poder explicar à ela o sentido da brincadeira. – Sangue?

– Você é esperta, Temperance.

– Drª. Brennan, por favor.

– Você não está em condições de exigir nada.

[/flashback]

– E o que aconteceu?

Sweets parecia estar apenas ouvindo uma terrível história de terror, mas quem lhe contava era Drª. Brennan, a super mulher racional. Algo tinha acontecido, mas definitivamente não poderia ter sido aquilo.

– Eu não lembro.

– Ah.

Pela primeira vez o sentimento de tranquilidade apossou Sweets novamente. _Ela não consegue mais inventar. Sua mente está bloqueando._ Olhou para Booth, que ainda parecia distraído, ou potencialmente concentrado em alguma coisa. _Sangue?_ Pensou Sweets. Ele não podia negar que o olhar vago dos dois, as olheiras e o comportamento diferente o incomodava.

– Okay, Drª.Brennan, quando foi que você acordou?

– Quando Booth chegou.

– Talvez seja melhor você nos contar então.

– Certo. Eu fui o mais rápido que pude. Cheguei na casa não tinha nenhum barulho...

[flashback]

– Bones? – Booth a chamou, apesar de saber onde ela estava.

Um homem estava mordendo o pescoço dela, ela estava com os olhos fechados. Booth atirou no homem, que soltou Brennan. Ela abriu os olhos e levou a mão ao pescoço, depois reparou que Booth estava ali.

– Booth! Corra. – Ela disse.

Mas Booth não correu. Abaixou a arma e chegou mais perto do homem que estava atacando Brennan. Estava desacordado, evidentemente, mas não tinha morrido. Ele atirou novamente, mirando o coração. Sangue saiu, mas a pulsação permanecia, junto a respiração.

– Ele não morre?

– Booth! – Brennan o abraçou.

[/flashback]

– Levei um susto. Estava tudo muito errado. O cara no pescoço dela, depois eu atirei e ele não morreu. E por fim ela me abraça.

– Só que foi um erro. – Concluiu Sweets.

– Exatamente – Brennan assentiu preocupada – Você está começando a entender.

– Estou começando a entrar na linha de raciocínio de vocês, é diferente.

– Você quer tentar descobrir o que aconteceu?

– Deixe-me pensar Booth – Sweets largou a almofada e arrumou a gravata – Drª. Brennan estava assustada e provavelmente não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido. Então abraçou Booth, a quem tem um forte sentimento. Sendo que o suposto vampiro não tinha lhe sugado o sangue todo, ela também virara um deles e precisava de sangue. Booth lhe é agradável e então ela mordeu a artéria...

– Artéria carótida comum.

– Isso, e começou tudo novamente.

Brennan e Booth se entreolharam, pareciam estar trocando ideias.

– Ele é bom mesmo – Disse Brennan num sussurro para si própria.

– E porque Booth não morreu?

– Queria que eu morresse, uh?

– Não, é que as lendas dizem que o sangue é irresistível...

– E é, ah como é – Booth umedeceu os lábios. – Será que precisamos falar de_sangue_?

– Porque Booth não morreu?

– Por que o outro vampiro também não morreu.

– Como?

– O outro vampiro acordou – Começou Brennan – E nos atacou, fazendo eu interromper o que eu estava fazendo. Depois eu e o Booth o atacamos.

– Como foi o ataque.

– Você não vai querer saber. – Booth falou com um sorriso no rosto. – O caso é que secamos ele, e daí ele morreu mesmo.

– Então se pode... morrer? – Sweets procurou novamente a almofada e a abraçou – Drª. Brennan falou que você tomaram sangue um do outro essa manhã... Como pararam.

Os dois se entreolharam sorrindo.

[flashback]

Booth e Brennan tiveram muito trabalho para acabar com todas as evidências de que algo tinha acontecido ali. A única mudança que sentiam era que não o desejo por sangue, mas também sentiam fome, por comida. Era diferente. Também sentiam sono. E cansaço. Foi Booth que ofereceu carona à Brennan de volta a Washington. No fim resolveram cada um voltar com seu carro e se encontrarem na casa de Brennan.

Brennan entrou e deixou a porta aberta para Booth entrar.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele fechando a porta.

– Fomos atacados.

– O que era _aquilo_? O que _somos_?

– Vampiros.

– _Vampiros_? Você não acredita nessas coisas, Bones – Booth sentou-se no sofá e tirou a jaqueta – É um absurdo, até eu tenho que admitir.

– Não existe outra explicaição.

– Okay, quer dizer que vou ter que ficar matando gente?

– Você já faz isso.

– Você me entendeu, _Bones_.

– Você me entendeu, _Booth_ – Brennan sentou no colo de Booth, passando os dedos na lateral do pescoço dele.

– Foi uma brincadeira?

– Deu certo?

– Sim.

[/flashback]

– Okay, deu, não precisam mais contar, minha imaginação é muito boa –Sweets parecia uma vela. Agora começara a acreditar no que diziam, e o medo de ser uma vítima era grande – O que você querem que eu faça?

– Fale o que devemos fazer.

– Dra. Brennan, eu nunca tive.. er... _vampiros_ como pacientes.

– Legal, somos os primeiros! – Booth falou animado.

– Você não podem mais trabalhar. Se o desejo por sangue é tanto...

– Podemos matar os assassinos.

– Não Bones, não podemos.

– Tentaram sangue de animal?

– Não vou tomar sangue de um pato.

– Quer trabalhar no Jeffessonian?

A conversa parecia pertencer apenas à Brennan e Booth agora. Sweets tinha sido excluído, e o mesmo estava afundado em seus pensamentos.

– Podemos fazer um teste. Em todo caso, temos sangue no nosso corpo suficiente por alguns dias, podemos trocar. Adoro as trocas de sangue.

– Contanto que você não prejudique minha Artéria...

– Nem vem Bones, eu sei que você gosta.

Os riram e isso fez Sweets despertar.

– O que decidiram?

– Faremos um teste.

– Okay, se não der certo, não venham me ver. – Sweets se levantou.

– Por quê? Vamos precisar de conselho... – Brennan levantou-se junto ao Booth, indo para a porta.

– Ele quer dizer que se não der certo com animais, teremos que atacá-lo, Bones.

– Ah. – Ela sorriu de canto para Sweets enquanto abria a porta. – Não se preocupe, já sei me controlar.

– Ela pensa isso – Falou Booth para Sweets antes de fechar a porta.

Depois de muito tempo, Sweets desejou desesperadamente ser ele o paciente.


End file.
